The brake drum and the hub assembly of a vehicle require periodic inspection, maintenance and repair to function properly. The brake drum may be positioned inside the hub assembly (an "inboard" assembly) or outside the hub assembly (an "outboard" assembly). Inboard and outboard brake drum and hub assemblies are collectively referred to herein as assemblies. An assembly may weigh as much as 250 pounds, and hence it is difficult for a person to remove the assembly without suffering injury. Furthermore, once the assembly is removed it is difficult for one individual to move it from one location or position to another, or reattach it to the vehicle. This makes servicing the assembly difficult.
No prior devices have been designed specifically for removing and carrying brake drums and hub assemblies. However, devices are known for transporting and supporting objects of considerable weight. One such device is a hand truck. Moreover, hand trucks have been adapted for use with specific mechanical devices. For instance, Davis' U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,147 describes a hand truck, specifically designed to attach to outboard motors. The hand truck has a jack attached thereto for lifting the outboard motor.
Devices that attach to hand trucks for lifting objects also are known in the art. For instance, Moore's U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,666 describes an attachment for a two-wheeled hand truck that enables a person to lift and transport bulky items, such as folding chairs. The hand truck attachment includes support rods that extend outwardly from and are adjustably mounted to a rigid plate. These rods are designed only to support objects and not for attaching to and carrying a hub assembly.